1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical lenses and seals, and more specifically to an improved waterproof camera window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Special cameras are often used for submersible photographic applications, or in pipelines, sewer lines, or other hostile environments. Typically, the cameras used in these situations are remote devices that are housed in a sturdy, waterproof casing, and are pulled, pumped or otherwise driven through the pipeline or other environment to optically record the status of the environment. Most such systems require an accompanying light source to illuminate the otherwise darkened environment. Ideally, the light source and camera lens are mounted close together behind a single lens or window, thus minimizing the external dimensions of the camera, and reducing the number of windows, and thus the number of corresponding seals, required in the device. However, placement of the light source in this position can be problematic, in that the light rays from the light source may be prematurely reflected by the inside surfaces of the window itself directly back into the camera lens, causing glare, color light shift, and overall loss of quality in the optical image received by the user.